JodyGraf
JodyGraf was a houseguest in Big Brother 15: Dreamland. Biography Big Brother 15: Dreamland Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to be cast for BB15? YES?? Who wouldn’t be? What's your personality best described in 3 words? Loyal, outspoken, and astute What strategy do you prepared for this season? I plan to observe everyone’s personalities and skills at the beginning, so I can see who I would be compatible with, and who I can form relationships with. I want to make my moves known, but I do not want jury members to know that I got them out because I am afraid of how they would vote. Like I said in my apps, I would win any comp I can, because winning competitions = safety and a step closer to the grand prize. I am not afraid to argue with someone and call them out if they did me wrong. The reason why I will be a unique houseguest is because I am not a chicken who likes to hide behind moves. I like taking credit. One of my best strategies that has worked for me several times in the past is spreading fake rumors. If I am in serious trouble, and let’s say I am on the block with Paul. I would say something like Paul has a hidden advantage that could steal people’s votes. People would want to vote Paul over me, because they are afraid that their votes will be stolen in the future or something. Again, I am READY to make moves, and I won’t back down from them. I want to get my targets out early so I do not want to worry about them in the jury. If you could bring one comfort object into the house, what would it be? N/A. Anything else you'd like to add? N/A. Host Opinion Myles was a really spicy man. He was really a one-of-a-kind houseguest that’s hard to replace really. His stance on politics and conversation starters made him one of the most entertaining houseguests, in my opinion. Now when it comes to game, Myles was pretty involved. He had his alliances and was socially active in the game. He also won an HOH, which was the same HOH that sent out Sandra who was a social & strategic threat. Unfortunately his lack of attendance near his eviction did make him less appealing imo. It just felt like he came in strong and then near the end of his game, pretty much had no spark left. He did have tons of fight left though, so I’ll give him that. A great houseguest, but unfortunately barely got to even play the game. I’ll give him props for his physical and memorability status but his strategies in my opinion didn’t really work and kinda screwed him over once he was up on the block. Player History - Big Brother 15: Dreamland Competition History Note: 1 Jody didn't attend this session. Voting History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | | – | – |} Trivia Category:BB15 Houseguests Category:13th Place